Beast in the Beauty
[[Archivo:59820361_p0.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por RAHWIA.]] Beast in the Beauty (ビーストインザビューティ / La Bestia en Bella) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 29 de mayo de 2016, actualmente supera las 46 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 43 mil en YouTube. Dos versiones de la canción fueron publicadas al mismo tiempo, una por Luka y la otra por el utaite luz y ambas fueron marcadas como originales. Intérprete: Megurine Luka V4X Música y Letra: KANON69 Ayuda con el inglés: Mes Guitarra y Soporte con los Arreglos: Mitsuyasu Yanagita Ilustración y Vídeo: RAHWIA *Nicovideo *kanon69 (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. Kanji= ひとり恋をした　美しい顔に I'm falling deeply 貴方のために夜も眠れない He told me all the folding stuffs were what he needs 何も見えない女をさぁ飼い慣らして！ それでも笑顔でいてくれたら　私幸福しあわせだから ナカナイ狗を演じていれば　あの人だって愛してくれる 貴方の夢が叶うのなら捧げるわ　私の初恋すべてを お洒落な服は涙に換金かえて　オキニの靴は夜に質流ながして 女はそーやって生きていくの　それでいい　それでいいの… 悪い夢を見た　これは誰の影？ Burning in my chest いますぐ君の声で安眠ねむらせて He told me all the folding stuffs were what he needs キレイな顔に騙され本心こころ見逃して このまま知らなければよかった　貴方の「仮面の裏」を ねぇ泣きたいくせに声も出ないの　首輪を強く締め過ぎたから？ すべてを棄てて尽くしてたのに…どうして？　ねぇ嘘だと言って！ 優しい声で誘惑まどわせないで　貴方のモノと妄想おもわせないで 私はどーやって生きていくの？　冷たい雨の中で孤独ひとり 午前０時にドアを開けて　望みのモノはここにあるわ こんなモノで心が買えるなら容易やすいくらいよ 愛した人の胸に抱かれて　いつものように優しいキスで 今夜くらいは夢をみましょう　貴方を忘れぬように ナカナイ狗＝イイコだなんて誰が決めたの？　バカにしないで！ 飼い殺して奪うのなら受け入れて　私の憤怒すべてを まだ美しい女の顔と　野に放たれた獣の牙で 「私はこーやって生きてやるわ」 無防備な喉元に噛み付いてあげる |-| Romaji= Hitori koi o shita utsukushii kao ni I'm falling deeply anata no tame ni yoru mo nemure nai He told me all the folding stuffs were what he needs nani mo mienai onna o sa? kainara shite! soredemo egao de ite kure tara watashi shiawase dakara Naka nai inu o enjite ireba ano hito datte aishite kureru anata no yume ga kanau no nara sasageru wa watashi no subete o oshare na fuku wa namida ni kaete okini no kutsu wa yoru ni na ga shi te onna wa so? yatte ikite iku no sore de ii sore de ii no? Warui yume o mita kore wa dare no kage? Burning in my chest ima sugu kimi no koe de nemurase te He told me all the folding stuffs were what he needs kirei na kao ni damasare kokoro minogashite kono mama shira nakere ba yokatta anata no 'kamen no ura' o Ne? naki tai kuse ni koe mo de nai no kubiwa o tsuyoku shime sugita kara? subete o sute te tsukushite ta noni? doushite? ne? uso da to itte! yasashii koe de mado wasenai de anata no mono toomo wasenai de watashi wa dou yatte iki te iku no? tsumetai ame no naka de hitori Gozen neji ni doa o akete nozomi no mono wa koko ni aru wa konna mono de kokoro ga kaeru nara ya su ikura iyo aishita hito no mune nii dakarete itsumo no you ni yasashii kisu de konya kurai wa yume o mi mashou anata o wasure nu youni Naka nai inu=iiko da nante dare ga kime ta no? baka ni shi nai de! kaigoroshite ubau no nara uke irete watashi no subete o mada utsukushii onna no kaoto no ni hanata reta kemono no kiba de 'watashi wa ko? yatte iki te yaru wa' mu boubi na nodomoto ni kami tsuite ageru |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción